


Switched Phones

by URBeast



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Masturbation, Anthropomorphic, Child/Adult, Cub, Cub Porn, Cumshot, Dildos, Extremely Underage, Fantasizing, Furry, Gay, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Pictures, Preteen, Solo, Technology, Vulpine, abdominal bulge, anthro ape, anthro fox, cub/adult, musk, sex toy, simian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URBeast/pseuds/URBeast
Summary: (All original characters, furries)Therapist Fortis Bering isn't as attached to his smart phone as most people, so when he seems to accidentally  switches phones with his office assistant's 5-year-old cub, he wouldn't expect much to come of it. Except it seems the young boy has some unconventional interests for a kindergartner. Like giant dildos, and taking nudes of himself.Fortis might just wind up hooked on technology after all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Switched Phones

**Author's Note:**

> First story with underage characters I'm posting on here. If anyone likes it and cares to know, I do hope to do a sequel or two. I was tempted to give it another editing once-over before posting here, but... eh.
> 
> Description from original posting:  
> Technically, this story was finished writing weeks, if not a few months, ago. I just... didn't really want the first story I posted to be cub, I guess. Because I *do* intend to write a wide variety of stuff; cub, incest, feral, vanilla, kink, you name it. Maybe someday I'll run out of ideas or motivation to write certain stuff, but for now it's going to be a semi-wide range.
> 
> Anyway, as with the last story, enjoy the read!
> 
> (Also a note: I tried writing it in present tense, where normally I tend to write in past; if there are any slips in this field, apologies)

Fortis scrolls through his phone mid-stride, huffing and steeling himself for the day. Friday has wound up being his most busy day, booked back-to-back with clients from early morning to mid evening. Fortunately, every meeting is carefully stored and at the ready in his phone, more a business tool for him than a personal item. He's left all default appearances, and hasn't even bothered to put a code on the device. All that makes it stand out is his name in the settings, his variety of saved silly pictures sent by friends and younger family, and a few simple games he's downloaded for quick stress relief.  
  
`Wouldn't mind a more fun way to relieve stress,' the gorilla thinks, smirking to himself as he walks from his car towards the building where his therapy practice is housed. His thoughts slip towards less wholesome ideas than silly app games, primarily thoughts of bodies, masculine, feminine, even small and slender, grinding against his own.  
  
He cuts these thoughts off with a huff, focusing on what he is doing. He rolls his hips a bit as he walks, trying to adjust the growing erection in his pants. It wouldn't do for Fortis to walk into the office with a boner, needless to say.  
  
Fortis is very far from being a small man, even by his fellow gorilla's standard. He is taller than everyone in his family, and a solid blend of muscle and fat weighs his broad frame. He dresses casually, but decently, nice jacket, nice shirt, sleek pants. Unlike a good number of people, he isn't able to wear regular shoes, having hand-like feet requiring the use of glove `shoes' that hug his opposable digits. The gorilla, similar to most of his family, has shiny, white fur, and near-pink skin showing on his face, hands, and chest. His eyes, however, are bright blue, a token of his jovial bear of a father.  
  
The gorilla finally reaches the front door, smiling as he saw his name printed on the door, as well as his hours. It would be a long, long day, Fortis thinks, pushing the door open and stepping inside.  
  
Almost immediately, a small fox boy slams into his gut, jarring him and making him stumble. ``Whoa, there!'' Fortis cries, surprised.  
  
``Ren! I told you to stop running around, young man!''  
  
The fox boy, who'd bounced off Fortis and dropped onto his rump on the floor, looks over his shoulder at the vixen behind the desk nearby. ``Sorry, Mommy,'' the boy replies, ears tipping down. He wiggles on the floor a bit, ashamed of having apparently disobeyed his mother.  
  
Fortis chuckles, shaking his head. He is used to the boy running about this early. ``Good morning, Mina! Morning, Ren,'' the gorilla greets, smiling down at the little fox. The small boy smiles back, that fluffy tail between his legs wiggling from side to side happily.  
  
``Good morning, Fortis,'' the vixen greets, sitting at her desk and setting aside some papers. ``Full day ahead of us, huh?''  
  
``You know it,'' the gorilla sighs, then looks down at the boy, still on the floor looking ashamed, despite his waggling tail. On the floor on either side of the boy were Fortis's phone, having dropped it when the boy plowed into him, and what must have been the boy's own phone, the same older model, though it is still more than he would expect the cub to have.  
  
Focusing on the boy, Fortis only barely looks at what the boy wears, just enough to process that it is reasonably appropriate for the autumn weather. Loose shorts, a bright hoodie with a cartoon character on it, big, colorful shoes pull over his footpaws. He is a fairly normal little boy, build wise, his bright, almost yellow and white fur clean and well-groomed. He has a bit of a pudgy look to him; remains of baby fat clinging even now as the cub grows a little bit older.  
  
Fortis smiles and extends his hand to the boy, who smiles back nervously. ``Need a hand there, Ren?'' the big gorilla teases.  
  
``Yes, Mister Fortis, thank you!'' the fox grins, clamping his little paws on the adult's extends hand. With Fortis's help, Ren is pulls up onto his feet, giggling and patting off his pants, despite the cleanliness of the carpeted floors meaning that there is little chance of anything actually being on them. ``Hehe, sorry I ran into you! Mommy told me to stop running around...''  
  
``Well, your mommy is a smart lady,'' Fortis informs, patting the giggling fox on the head. ``You better listen to her. I'm sure you don't have long before the bus will be here to take you to school, right?''  
  
``Mhmm!'' the cub nods, then pats his belly pocket, goes wide eyed, and turns to look at the floor, where both of their phones have fallen. ``Oh, whoops! Sorry, Mister Fortis,'' Ren apologizes, bending over right in front of the man, tail shooting up as he reaches his hands down to pick up both phones. Fortis had to force himself to look away, flashing an awkward laugh at the boy's mother. `Silly little cubs!' he hopes the look conveys, rather than `gods, that cute little butt...'  
  
A moment later, Ren stood and turns, holding out one of the phones for the man. ``Here you go, Mister Fortis!'' he said, wiggling the man's smartphone at him.  
  
The gorilla accepts the device, stowing it in his pocket. ``Mm, thanks little guy,'' Fortis answers, throwing a teasing wink at the boy. ``Best take a seat and keep yourself occupied until the bus gets here; wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Mommy,'' he adds, gesturing to the chairs in the waiting area nearby. ``And have a good day at kindergarten, okay bud?''  
  
Ren nods, clutching his own phone to his chest. ``I will, Mister Fortis! Thank you...'' the smiling cub nods, bounding happily over to the chairs. He hops up into one, right next to the cartoon-character adorned backpack waiting for him, setting to work playing something on his phone to kill the time.  
  
Fortis rolls his eyes with a chuckle, stepping towards the smiling vixen's desk. ``Cute kid,'' he nods over to the now-oblivious boy.  
  
``I'm sorry, Fortis, you know how five-year-old's can be,'' Mina answers, laughing awkwardly. ``But you're always so great with him, haha. He really loves you, you know?''  
  
``That's very sweet,'' Fortis smiles back, ``And it's really fine.''  
  
A few more pleasantries, and the gorilla walks past Mina's desk, heading into his office. Even inside, he could just hear the voices of the mother and son, farewells given, and then it is quiet. Moments later, he could hear a new voice arriving, and smiles to himself.  
  
Time for the day to begin.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Stepping through his front door, Fortis exhales long and slow. The day had been even longer and harder than he'd expected, constantly busy and with no time to do more than quickly glance at the time on his phone. Some clients early, some late, but somehow all managing to occupy every minute of the day.  
  
Shutting the door and pulling off both jacket and `shoes', the gorilla let out another happy sigh, splaying his opposable toes on the hardwood flooring. ``Aah, finally home,'' he exhales, heading straight for the living room and dropping onto the couch, pulling out his phone.  
  
Maybe he could check if he'd had any hits on that hookup app? It'd been a while since his last time with a real partner.  
  
The gorilla wakes up his phone, and swipes a bit, searching for the little icon that might get him laid.  
  
Fortis scowls in confusion, and swipes through his phone's array of apps some more. Had he moved these things around? This didn't seem right... He swipes back and forth, and groans in annoyance. Maybe some update has removed a bunch of his apps? ``Ugh, I'm not in the mood for installing a bunch of shit,'' he says aloud, deflating in the couch. He throws the phone onto the seat beside him and stands with a spine-popping stretch, heading up to his room to get into something more comfortable.  
  
As he strips, the big gorilla thinks to himself, opting to ignore his busy, stressful day in favor of whatever is happening with his smartphone.  
  
There have been a few times when updating his phone has caused a few apps to get deleted, for reasons that escape the man. But then, that is odd, isn't it? He didn't remember installing an update recently, and he is sure everything had been in its original placement that morning.  
  
Fortis grunts, leaving his room in just a pair of boxers. It is his house, after all; he can be as undressed as he pleases.  
  
For now, he wants to check out his phone some more. Something is up, surely; the missing apps, as well as a few new ones he doesn't recognize, are surely a problem of some kind. No solution immediately comes to mind, but maybe if he looks it over again, and looks it up online...  
  
Ugh, he is too tired after today to do any of that. Maybe he'll just check the albums, and if all his pictures were in place, he wouldn't worry about it for now.  
  
Getting back into the living room, Fortis turns on his television, letting it run as he drops onto the couch and picks up the discarded phone. Opening it (`no code; has to be mine, right?') he idly flips through it again. Hasn't changed again, at least, so it isn't something completely insane.  
  
Then, he opens the picture app.  
  
His jaw drops.  
  
There, on the screen... is a picture of a dildo that he does not own. Massive and purple, visibly dripping with lube and presumably other fluids, set on a towel that appears to be on a nondescript floor he doesn't recognize.  
  
Fortis shakes his head, blushing. This couldn't be right; has he accidentally switched phones with one of his clients? That didn't seem possible, he always kept the phone in his jacket pocket! He flips to the side, just once, and blushes, eyes going wide and cock throbbing in his boxers.  
  
Once again, that dildo is on screen. This time, however... it is held in frame by a blushing, smiling little boy who he recognizes all too quickly. A certain cub who, in the picture, had his tiny sheathe and balls in plain view, wearing only the hoodie the boy had been wearing that very morning.  
  
``Ren...?'' he stammers, staring at the phone. This is Ren's phone? The cub must have accidentally switched their phones that morning!  
  
He... needs to put the phone away. Stop staring at the picture of Ren, holding up a dildo and bottomless. The gorilla really needs to close the phone, maybe call Mina and let her know. Hell, the kit has probably noticed and told his mother already!  
  
Instead, he swipes to the side, blushing and panting and so, so hard as he drinks in the sight of the cub bent over, tail flagged and tight pucker on display between his two furry, plump little cheeks. ``Ooh, fuck, Ren,'' Fortis huffs, gulping. The grin on the little boy's face as he holds apart his ass seems so eager, showing off for the camera... practically for Fortis himself.  
  
The gorilla huffs, placing the phone face down on the couch and looking up at the ceiling. There is no way Fortis could keep looking. It is illegal, isn't it? Just seeing those pictures, just having them, he could go to jail!  
  
And yet... another desperate throb between his legs, and he can feel his fat cock bulging against his boxers. Taking a peek, he could already see a precum stain darkening a spot in that pair of tight underwear.  
  
``Fuck it,'' Fortis huffs. One hand brings the phone back up to where he can see the picture, where he can drink in the sight of his employee's prepubescent cub. The other eager paw pushes down his boxers, tucking them under his heavy balls. Immediately, his throbbing, fat cock is free, warm, heavy musk flooding the air and making Fortis moan to himself.  
  
Tucking a hand under his balls, Fortis teases at himself, huffing eagerly and looking at the phone. Gods, that ass is perfect... so small, and plump, it looks amazingly soft and squishy, perfectly shaped. And between them, that tiny pink pucker; he can almost picture it winking as the fox bends over, tail wagging swiftly, whimpering and blushing happily as he shows off for the big gorilla.  
  
He has to stop.  
  
He keeps going.  
  
Fortis swipes, and moans, curling a hand around his cock. He strokes himself slowly, peeling back his foreskin and exposing his sensitive tip to the air, shiny with musky fluids. The image on the phone that elicits the moan is once again Ren, laying on his back, knees tucks up to his chest and arms curls around them, angled to one side so he can smile cutely for the camera. Following those slender legs down, Fortis drank in another sight of that plump cub ass, tail flags to one side as the Ren on screen giggles and presents himself. One arm extends off screen; surely the one holding the phone.  
  
``Fuck, who... Who the fuck gave you the idea for this?'' the gorilla asks softly, stroking himself as he drinks in that slender little cub showing off his virgin rump. Is it the boy's mother...? No, it can't be; maybe the little fox just got into some porn? He had been given a smartphone with internet access at only five, it wouldn't surprise Fortis... Just picturing the little boy finding some porn, maybe even gay, that little sheath stirring between his legs, blushing and deciding to try it out...  
  
But it doesn't matter.  
  
He swipes again.  
  
``F- Fuck, Ren,'' Fortis huffs, almost whimpers desperately, as he jerks off to the cub's pictures. This new pic isn't little Ren showing off for the camera; this time, it is from the `perspective' of the dildo, angled down to see the adorable, blushing kit with his little lips curled around the dildo's tip, tongue visibly curling around it's side, those wide, eager eyes staring up at the camera. Down past the dildo, Fortis can see that the kit is down on his knees, the boys sheathe almost hidden, but still letting the gorilla see a little pink tip protruding from the furry flesh to display his arousal. One paw clamps on his own thigh, while the other wraps gingerly around that off-color sex toy.  
  
``God... bet you'd love to get your lil maw on the real deal...'' the gorilla grunts, rubbing his thumb against his own leaking tip.  
  
He can picture the boy now, down on his knees, blushing and whimpering eagerly as he drinks in the white-furred gorilla's musk. Opening that cute maw, going `aah' for Fortis, gently taking the man's cock up in both paws, feeling its weight as it throbs in those little hands. Can almost feel that muzzle closing around his tip, tongue swirling at his sensitive tip, eliciting a soft moan and a coo of, ``Goood boy, fuck... just like that...''  
  
Fortis grunts, and swipes again. He is leaking, throbbing in his own paw as he strokes himself steadily, slathering his heavy length with pre that leaves the air smelling of sex and man.  
  
The next pic is the dildo again, set with its fake balls points towards the camera, slathered in an absurd amount of lubricant that drips onto the cubby covers below. A single little fox paw extends into frame, curls around its base, seemingly mid stroke. The thing had to be at least eight inches long, and thicker than the gorilla initially thought. It isn't interesting by itself, but the idea...  
  
``Fuck, are you gonna take that, boy?'' the gorilla grunts, squeezing his cock firmly as he looks at the image. He could just hear that timid, giggly voice:  
  
``Hehe, I'm gonna try, Mister Fortis...''  
  
``Mmf, well get a move on, lil kit,'' Fortis told the boy.  
  
Another swipe.  
  
This time, the phone being used as a camera seems to have been set on the floor nearby. The image shows little Ren's lower half facing away, tail flagged and squatting over the dildo. Those small feet, toes splayed out on his bed as he lowers himself on the dildo, that soft bottom spread by one eager paw, the other angling the tip of that well-lubricated dildo to what is surely a tight, warm little hole.  
  
Ren, squatting over Fortis, whimpering and blushing, one hand grasping at the gorilla's chest, holding him up as he angles that throbbing cock at his hole. ``Mmf, come on boy,'' the man grunts, getting desperate. Gods, he wants to fuck this little cub... push into him, thrust and abuse that tight hole, leave it gaping and leaking virile ape cum.  
  
A swipe, and the boy is lower. Fortis could imagine the cry as it pops in, high and whimpering, face blushing as he pushes down onto that fat dick. He saw some evidence that those tubby legs were shaking, trembling with pleasure and effort as he impales himself on that oversized dildo.  
  
On that oversized gorilla cock... ``Fuck, more, please,'' he begs, bucking his hips and spurting precum.  
  
A wiggly, blushing fox, purring and whimpering as he answers highly: ``Mm, anything for you, Mister Fortis...''  
  
Swipe. The angle has changed, but it's the same approximate thing.  
  
Ren, next to his bed, the dildo positioned beneath him. His legs spread as he squats down, that little sheath's peaking cock so small and hard, Fortis can almost picture it twitching eagerly. The hoodie he's wearing is tucked up to expose that soft belly, clamped in those little cubby teeth... to keep him quiet, the gorilla thinks with an excited huff, drinking in the boy's figure. He's sure to have at least a few inches of that dildo in his little hole, a surge of pride and arousal pulsing through the man.  
  
``Aah, it's so big, Mister Fortis...''  
  
``Mmf, you think that's big...?'' Fortis grunts, bucking his hips to get deeper into that tight cub hole. ``I'll show you big...''  
  
Another swipe. Ren is lower, eyes clamped shut, one paw holding him up on the bed, the other down on his belly. Despite it, Fortis can see the bulge in the boy's abdomen, eliciting a moan of excitement. Every slender, boyish curve arches on camera, legs spread wide and knees bent low as he forces himself to take every throbbing inch. That little cub dick between his legs seems to twitch before his very eyes, the space above it bulging out with thick man cock...  
  
``Such a good boy... gods, you fucking foxes can just take anything, can't you?'' the gorilla chuckles lustfully, swiping again to see the toy even deeper, Ren practically sitting on those oversized rubber balls, head low, blush ever brighter, and both paws on the bed, fully showing off that twitching cub dick, and the bulge in the boy's gut. His legs seem to have given up, splayed out to either side, barely holding the little kit up on his knees.  
  
``Aah, m- mister Fortis! It's too big...''  
  
``You're doing good, boy... just gotta move up and start using that thing... you can do it now, boy...''  
  
``Mmf, I- I'll try...''  
  
The whimpering, cubby voice in his head stirs him on, making him swipe to the next image.  
  
To his surprise, it is a video. Silent, but just seeing the cub in motion elicits a low, excited moan as sweet pre drips down his hand.  
  
The eager little kit squirms, still sitting right on top of that large dildo, bulge evident in his belly, extending almost up to his ribs. He keeps holding the hoodie up in his maw, shifting his legs so that he's on his feet, planting one paw on the bed and slowly starting to lift. Fortis moans happily, watching that tight hole suck at every inch of hard cock, dripping lube and cub fluids down onto the floor below.  
  
Ren lifts himself higher and higher, cute blushing face twisting and turning as his insides shift, emptying as that massive (for him, at least) dildo slides out, anal ring tugging visibly on its slick girth.  
  
That once-frozen dick between the little boy's legs is now fully animated, twitching with every slight motion, bright pink against the boy's white belly and groin fur.  
  
Fortis moans, almost shutting his eyes in ecstasy as he drinks in the eager kit fucking himself on that dildo, but keeping his eyes open as the boy pulls out nearly the whole thing. If the gorilla is right, only the head of that dildo remains inside; he can almost picture how that tight, wet hole must feel, slurping along his throbbing length.  
  
Then, the man lets out a surprisingly weak whimper, watching as the fox plunges back down on it, maw opening wide in what must be a yelp of pleasure and pain. His guts shift, belly bulging just above that erratically twitching dick.  
  
``Ooh, fuck, kid,'' the gorilla pants, feeling his cock throb deep in that tight hole.  
  
The kit whines, clinging and rubbing, moaning out: ``Aah, mister Fortis... ooh, it's so good... mmf, more!''  
  
``Gods, I'll give you more,'' Fortis answers, sweating and blushing. The smell of sex in the air is intoxicating, making his head swim as he drinks in the little cub's every action.  
  
After plunging himself down once, the cub picks up his pace, practically bouncing on the dildo. His hoodie drops, covering that soft belly, both paws occupied clinging to the bed for purchase as he takes every throbbing, spurting inch of gorilla cock. Fortis moans, bucking his hips deeper into that tight little kit, huffing eagerly.  
  
It ends all too soon, the cub freezing after dropping onto those massive balls for the fourth time. He appears to be shuddering, whimpering, his blushing face tilts down and eyes shut as he drinks in what he's experiencing, tiny knot still small, but clearly as large as it's going to get for the prepubescent fox boy.  
  
Fortis swipes again, desperate for more.  
  
Another series of photos, Ren sitting on his knees on the bed, ass pressing all the way down on that dildo, still facing with its balls to the camera. The pictures are almost as good as the video, capturing the blushing kit looking over his shoulder, smiling at Fortis, blushing brightly as he lifts that plump bottom and slaps down wetly, riding the throbbing gorilla cock happily.  
  
``Mmf, mister Fortis!''  
  
``Fuck, I- I'm close, kid,'' the man whimpers, drinking in every motion of the boy.  
  
He lifts himself, only able to go halfway up before plunging back down on it, that swishing tail wagging excitedly as he fucks himself on the girthy dick. Fortis is getting desperate, panting and moaning, balls clenching and cock throbbing desperately for release.  
  
``Aah! Ren!''  
  
Fortis screams, thrusting his hips against the boy's hips, exploding in that tight, warm ass. He arches his back, pumping deep in Ren's hole, panting and huffing as his thick, hot seed floods that little body. The man can feel it dribbling out of that abused cub-hole, spilling out down his balls and into his groin.  
  
His breaths are heavy, heaving and sharp as he shivers on the couch. Cum is oozing down his length, spurting all over in a musky mess.  
  
He is in a daze, panting and huffing as he stares at the boy, and the cock buried balls deep in him.  
  
No, not a cock... the dildo.  
  
The cub in the picture is sitting down on it, tail frozen mid-wag, eyes wide and happy, lips smiling broadly.  
  
Fortis blinks, releasing his firm grasp on his softening member, looking at the mess of cum on his groin, hand, and the floor in front of the couch.  
  
``Fuck.'' He huffs out, leaning his head back on the couch.  
  
The man has really just done that. He's jerked off to the pics of a cub, playing with some large dildo. He's fantasized about using his own oversized member on the boy, and he came harder than he has in months.  
  
``Heh,'' Fortis sighs, glancing at the phone again, ``One hell of a kit...''  
  
As he lays there, covered in his own mess, the gorilla's mind is steadily ramping up to race. The cub seems so excited, so eager playing by himself... does the boy have an interesting in men? Would he be interested in making Fortis's fantasy a reality?  
  
Glancing at the picture, this one of the boy splayed out on his bed, one leg up to show off the gaped, dripping hole between those soft cheeks, the man's mind is made up.  
  
Murring and licking his lips, Fortis scrolls through more of the fox's pictures and videos. Soon, there'll be some of more than just the fox... maybe a nice thick gorilla cock will make for a nice addition to the gallery.  
  
  



End file.
